


climbing up the walls

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth gets caught between a Daryl/Rick sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	climbing up the walls

**Author's Note:**

> i've always thought that Rick's a talker in the sack.

She thinks she feels the safest here, with her wrists bound and her arms stretched above her head, the thick rope looped around a low hanging pipe, deep in the prisons catacombs. She's naked except for the blue sneakers that Rick ordered her to keep on, he told her to not talk when she reached the room, made her come silently once already. When Beth thinks about how this whole thing started it leaves her feeling dizzy, one day she was in Rick's cell, putting Judith to bed and the next day he had her shoved against a stone wall in D block, his hard on pressing insistently on her hip.

 

It’s a secret, of course. Not because either of them are ashamed, or even because Beth thinks that her father might disapprove but because she’s still so young; nineteen and nearly half Rick’s age. He’s a widower, the father of two children, and a leader in their community, Beth had told him to hold off on the announcement of their relationship when she noticed how the people looked to Rick. She didn’t want them looking at him like he was a dirty old man taking advantage of a teenager, because even though they were living in a new world where a lot of things didn’t matter anymore, there were lines that weren’t meant to be crossed.

 

And lines would be crossed when people found out about her and Rick; sweet, virginal, Beth Greene, that’s what everyone thought of when her name came up, pretty girl with big, blue eyes and the voice of an angel. They don’t see the woman she’s become, the strength in her spine, the fire in her eyes, she’s a powerful being and Rick sees that, but he’s the only one, maybe Daryl. She thinks Carol might know about her relationship with Rick, she’s smart and more observant than most, she hasn’t said anything yet but sometimes she looks at Beth like she can hardly recognize her.

 

He’s still fully dressed and circling around her like a predator, his eyes hard and a smirk on his lips, one of his hands trails down her bare back and Beth arches into his touch, Rick laughs softly and the anticipation is killing her.

 

“Fucking beautiful,” he breathes out as he presses his body against her back.

 

She lets out a throaty sound and wants to tell him that she gets wet every single time that he looks at her like he wants to eat her alive, that she has to go into her cell and sit down and press her thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure. But in here she’s Rick’s, she does as she’s told without question, follows his commands because she trusts him, trusts him to make her feel good.

 

“You know what I think about when we’re in the courtyard having our picnics?” he asks, and his hand snakes its way toward her pussy, he fingers her outer lips and Beth shakes her head, “I think about bending you over one of the tables, pulling down your jeans and fucking you hard,” his other hand grabs her breast and pulls at her nipple, “I think about fucking you in front of everyone, let them know you’re mine,” he thrusts two fingers inside her and Beth gasps, his long fingers along with the image of getting rutted like an animal make a rush of fluid gush from her center.

 

“Think about spreading your pretty cunt,” Rick says against her neck, he mouths at her pulse and Beth shoves back onto his hard on, she can feel his zipper on the cleft of her ass as she wiggles her hips enticingly and Rick gives her one hard slap, it leaves her skin feeling hot and she just knows that there’s a welt raising on her ass. He leaves her side and Beth feels vulnerable, she’s trussed up and naked in the middle of a cool room with brick walls and a hard concrete floor, what could she possibly tell someone if they were to walk in right this moment? Even though Rick’s assured her plenty of times that no one comes this deep inside the prison the slight fear of getting caught leaves Beth feeling just a little breathless and more than a little horny.

 

She hears Rick shuffling with something to her left and when she turns she sees that he’s carrying two mattresses, from the bunks in their cells, he drops them in front of her and arranges them so they’re pulled together to create one large cushion. Rick walks back to Beth and kisses her roughly, his beard scratches at the soft skin around her mouth but then his hands are touching her everywhere and Beth forgets about how red her mouth must look.

 

She hears a noise coming from near the door but Rick is fingering her and whispering dirty, wonderful, crude things into her ear so when Daryl is suddenly in view all Beth can do is let out an undignified mixture between a scream and a squeak. Rick leans away from her neck and looks at her, his eyes following her gaze.

 

"I'm sorry," Daryl says quietly, his face burning red, "heard a noise and thought--" he trails off, shrugging his shoulders while looking at anywhere but Beth. He's embarrassed but she notices that he hasn't made a move to leave, Rick's hand trails off to her hip where he gives her a light pinch on the skin there.

 

"You're a good girl, aren't you Beth?" he asks, all the while looking at Daryl, his posture uncomfortable.

 

Beth glances at both men and she thinks that maybe Daryl already knew about herself and Rick, maybe this wasn't an accidental peep. A part of her feels thrilled at the knowledge that both these men want her, makes her feel powerful in her womanhood, yet another part feels angry at not being included in conversations which clearly pertain to her, but she nods, wants to know where this is going, where her consent might take her.

 

Rick reaches up and unties her hands from the pipe, he rubs at her sore wrists and the movement catches Daryl’s eyes, his gaze burns through her as it skims its way from her sneakers all the way up to her eyes, she shifts self consciously and Daryl turns his eyes to between her thighs. His nostrils flare and Beth is sure he can see the wetness coating her lips and thighs, Rick tugging on her ponytail drags her back to him. He pulls at the scrunchie and smiles at her, “Remember how we talked about having someone join us, when we talked about our fantasies?” Ricks asks.

 

Beth’s eyes widen because she never thought that it would really happen, it was just something she told Rick as he held her in his arms after a particularly fervent round of sex. She swallows at the sudden dryness in her mouth and gives one brief nod of her head.

 

Rick grins, self-satisfied, “You can speak, sweetheart.”

 

She takes a deep breath, “Yes, I remember,” Beth says quietly.

 

“Well?”

 

Well what? It’s a lot to spring on a girl, but she’s almost glad that Rick did it this way because if they’d talk about it beforehand Beth doesn’t think she could have gone through with it, she doesn’t think she would have been able to ask Daryl.

 

"Beth, honey," Rick says softly, his rough fingers pushing damp curls away from her face, "do you want us?" he asks seriously, "you can still say no and Daryl and I will just pretend this never happened."

 

Beth turns to look at Daryl and he's giving her the same firm expression that Rick is. He's giving her a choice, and it's too much it makes her want to cry, because in this new world choices are few and far between. But Rick is giving her the chance to opt out, which is silly because Beth trusts them with her life, she knows they're good, honest men that would never, ever hurt her.

 

Rick seems to notice her train of thought and leans his forehead against the side of her head, “Daryl’s been wanting you for a long time now,” he says quietly, Beth looks at Daryl and she can see the tips of his ears burning red, he clears his throat awkwardly and Beth shares a secret smile with Rick.

 

“Okay,” she finally says, and she’s surprised at how firm her voice sounds, because it feels like there are butterflies fluttering inside her stomach, her palms are starting to feel clammy and the adrenaline running through her body makes her feel hot and sweaty. Rick leaves her staring at Daryl as he drags two chairs from where they’re pushed under a desk and sets them in front of the mattresses he arranged earlier, he motions for Daryl and they both sit at the same time, with their legs sprawled Beth can’t help but look at their crotches.

 

“Lay on your back,” Rick tells her, nodding toward the makeshift bed, “facing us.”  

 

Beth takes the few steps and kneels before laying back, she gathers her hair and spreads it back, so it doesn’t get in the way, then crosses her hands on her stomach, legs pressed together.

 

“Spread your legs,” Rick says, and Beth looks at Daryl as she does. He shifts in his chair as Beth brings her knees up, he hasn’t said a word yet but he doesn’t need to.

 

“Get yourself off.”

 

She inhales a sharp breath of air, she’s never had someone watch her do that, it doesn’t embarrass her, not when Rick’s had her a million different ways and certainly not now that Daryl has seen her bare; it’s something else, something raw that has her feeling wanton and oh god, she wants to see the look on their faces when she comes for them.

 

“Let us see that pretty cunt,” Rick says, “that’s a good girl,” he groans as Beth spreads her lips for them to see, “wider,” he commands and she obeys, feeling herself get so wet.

 

“Touch your clit, sweetheart,” he says, lifting his hips off his chair as he unbuckles his belt, he pushes his jeans down his legs and Beth lets out a little moan when she sees he’s already half hard. She turns to look at Daryl and he palms himself through his pants, his half lidded eyes spurring her on, she sticks a finger inside herself and her hips move of their own accord.

 

Her other hand moves to her tit and she pinches her nipple, she licks her fingers and rubs them all over her breast, moves to the other one and squeezes even harder. Rick curses and Beth shoves another finger inside her pussy, thrusting in and out as her thumb rubs at her clit. Her fingers are soaked and she’s moaning in earnest now, her hips gyrating to the rhythm of her fingers. Rick spits on his palm and tugs on his dick, his index finger rubs at the head and when Beth turns to look at Daryl he’s already out of his trousers. His cock standing up and leaking precome, all Beth wants to do in that moment is take him in her mouth, she thinks about how much thicker he is than Rick and wonders if she’d choke on him, the thought of her gagging with his cock makes her rub furiously at her clit, she’s so close.

 

“There you go, Beth, that’s it,” Rick murmurs, jerking himself off.

 

“Fuck,” Daryl breathes out, and like a switch being turned on, Beth comes. She lets out a high keening noise, her eyes close and her back arches, her breath coming out in pants, she’s sweaty and she wonders what she looks like with come on her fingers and her legs wide open. She’s about to sit up and ask what’s next when she feels a heavy set of arms wrap around her thighs, she startles and when she looks down, Daryl’s face is centimeters away from her cunt. He gives her no warning and suddenly he’s licking her, lapping up her juices, the sound obscene but Daryl’s moaning and drinking her up like she’s the last can of coke in the desert.

 

She doesn’t think it’s possible but he makes her come again, not as intense as the first one but all the same it leaves her legs feeling like jelly. She feels boneless and spoiled as she lays on the mattress, thinks that maybe that was it, maybe they’re going to be taking it slow until she sees Rick reach into the pocket of his jeans and pull out a condom, he tosses the little foil packet at Daryl.

 

Daryl stands from his chair and pulls his pants down and off, Beth thinks that he might leave his shirt on but he doesn’t, slowly and one by one he begins unbuttoning the sleeveless plaid shirt, his eyes fixed on the floor. Beth looks at Rick and he gives her a brief nod, they’d talk about this, he says with his gaze. Daryl drops the shirt to the ground and goes and lays down next to Beth, his back pressed to the mattress, with a grunt he grabs her by the hips and pulls her down on top of him. Beth gives him a little smile, she likes being manhandled and when he gives her a tiny smirk in response she leans down and kisses him. It’s surprisingly easy to find their rhythm, she supposes that it’s because she’s had a lot of practice with Rick, Daryl’s lips are dry but he’s so soft with her, drags a hand up her neck and lays it on the curve of her jaw.

 

When Beth pulls back Daryl is breathing harshly and she lets herself look him over. Everyone at the prison has seen his arms, the bulging muscles of his biceps and the corded sinew of his forearms but his chest is something else. Sharps collarbones that wing out to big, broad shoulders, his chest just lightly dusted with coarse hair, a tattoo over his left nipple, she traces the letters with her finger and Daryl shudders beneath her. She bends her head and takes his nipple in her mouth, Daryl hisses when she bites him, she rolls his other nipple between her fingers and when she pinches them Daryl gives her ass a good, firm slap. The sound echoes through the room and it leaves her flesh stinging and Beth wants more, she likes feeling his strength. So she rolls her hips, drags her pussy up and down his length, she gives him a mischievous smile and Daryl slaps her ass again, harder this time. Beth presses down on his cock and whimpers, she hears Rick laughing somewhere in the background.

 

"Like that, girl?" Daryl rasps, kneading her cheeks in his calloused hands.  

 

"Yes, sir," Beth moans, and something in those two little words breaks him, he thrusts his hips and the tip of his head goes inside her, she gasps at the sudden intrusion, moves her hips a little but then Rick is laying beside them. Completely undressed and watching, with a smile on his face, he hands Beth the long forgotten condom and smirks at Daryl.

 

"Put it on him," he tells Beth, making himself comfortable as Beth scoots down Daryl's legs and deftly slides the condom on his flesh. She rubs her pussy once before rising to her knees, readying herself to take him in. She'd been practically dripping earlier but she still thinks she might have to take it a little slower at first with him, his girth is a bit more than she's used to.

 

She grabs his cock and positions herself above him, Daryl's hands move to her waist and she starts pressing down. The second he's inside her Beth groans, he's only halfway in and already she feels stretched. A slight sting but it's good, really good, and the sight of Daryl's arms and face below her is even better. She rotates her hips and the action makes Daryl shove her down till her flesh is flush with his.

 

"Ungh, Daryl," Beth moans, Daryl grunts and starts moving her up and down his cock, showing her what he likes. Beth moves her hands to his broad chest and begins fucking him, she moves her hips, bounces her ass up and down till she has him cursing up a storm.

 

She looks at Rick, who's lazily tugging at his dick, long, slow strokes that make Beth's mouth water. "Just gonna sit there and watch, Mr. Grimes?"

 

Rick grins, "Not nice to tease," he responds, rising to his knees in one fluid motion. He stands and Beth wonders what he's doing but then she feels his body behind her, “Good thing I’m not a nice girl then,” she responds, throwing him a cheeky look over her shoulder.  

 

Daryl smooths his hands up to her breasts and flicks each nipple with his thumbs, Beth gasps and she can feel him grinning as he presses her forward and Beth sort of knows where this is heading, her breathing speeds up and she feels nervous and excited at the same time. Rick caresses her thighs and that makes Daryl stop moving beneath her, Rick bends her knees and quickly braces them under her hips so she falls on top of Daryl’s chest, her breasts pressed against him and her hips wide and open for Rick.

 

He runs two fingers down the cleft of her ass and Beth lets out a little whine, making Rick spread her knees even farther apart, he stretches her cheeks apart and murmurs in her ear, “Breathe baby girl.”

 

Beth relaxes her muscles, breathing in and out like Rick taught her as he slowly pushes himself through the tight ring of muscle. Beth makes throaty noises, mostly from pleasure, it feels amazing; being filled up like that, she thinks she could probably come just sitting there. Rick had been using his fingers for months now but it’s nothing like having his cock shoved deep inside her.

 

Once he’s seated fully in, Beth grinds her hips, makes Rick grab both her arms and pin them to her back, “Pretty girl, like having my cock shoved deep?” he asks, his mouth near her ear. Beth’s movement become eager and Rick growls, starts thrusting slowly while Daryl moves his hips.

 

“Oh god,” Beth sobs, and Rick picks up the pace, it’s too much and it’s so fucking good, like nothing she’s ever felt before. Both Rick and Daryl held all the power and she was aware of it, the only reason why she felt so good was because they let her, pinned between them she has no choice but to let them fuck her any way they want. That really shouldn’t make her hotter, but it did.

 

Rick stops his movements abruptly and she knows that he signals Daryl to stop as well because one minute she’s getting the life fucked out of her and the next they’re laying eerily still, not even a goddamn twitch between the two of them.

 

Beth lets out a groan, “Please, please don’t stop,” she begs, she’s practically shaking with want. Daryl gathers her hair in one hand and kisses her throat, her cheek, but makes no sign of moving.

 

“Please, Rick… Daryl,” she tries moving her hips but there’s no budge from either side.

 

“You know what I want to hear, Bethy,” Rick says calmly, moving both her wrists to one large hand.

 

“Please, fuck me, Mr. Grimes,” she responds breathily.

 

“And?”

 

She looks at Daryl and he’s staring at her like she’s a blessed being, ready for his absolution, “Mr. Dixon, please fuck me.”

 

“There’s our good girl,” Rick tells her, and he starts moving again, long, deep strokes that make her shriek.

 

Rick lets go of her arms and she braces them on either side of Daryl’s head, she breathes out a whimper and finds she can move her hips, her little jerks and thrusts have both men making sounds of approval. Rick squeezes her ass cheeks in both hands and Daryl kisses her roughly, his tongue in her mouth and Beth lets out a little sound that quickly turns desperate when Rick starts mouthing at the junction between her shoulder and neck, he nips at the flesh there and Beth is so close to coming.

 

“ _Christ_ ,” Daryl says through gritted teeth.

 

Both men are thrusting at the same time and Beth’s mouth hangs wide open, panting little sounds, labored breathing that evolves into a scream when Rick bites her neck, hard enough to leave a bruise.

 

“Fuck, fuck, oh god,” Beth shouts, her orgasm hitting her like a runaway train. She’s dimly aware of Daryl holding her hips in a bruising manner, coming with a muffled shout. Her arms give out beneath her and Daryl cradles her in his arms as Rick keeps pumping, he’s close, she can tell. Growling and snarling, calling her beautiful and promising to always take care of her; she lifts her head from Daryl’s chest and captures Rick’s lips with her own, he kisses her gently and then he’s pulling out and coating her lower back with his come. He moves from behind her and sits next to Daryl, he lets out a sigh and reaches for his jeans.

 

Beth shifts her hips and dislodges Daryl’s cock from her pussy with a wet sound, she grunts at the feeling and Daryl pushes a damp curl away from her face, “Y’aright?”

 

She smiles, “Hmm-mmm,” and reaches a hand to brush his long hair back and away from his face, “I’m doing pretty good, actually,” she giggles and Daryl snorts at her tone.

 

“You were alright with all that sweetheart?” Rick asks, concern etched deep in his face and it only makes Beth grin wide because just minutes ago both men were using her, fucking her at the same time, and now they’re being gentler than a couple of kittens, the image makes her want to laugh and her face must look pretty funny because Rick is smiling back at her, looking at her like she’s a little bit crazy.

 

“Take that as a yes?” he asks, his hand caressing her cheek.

 

She nods, “It was amazing, you were both so… loving,” she says, blushing a little at the word because she doesn’t mean to be presumptuous, she knows they both care about her but they’ve never actually said the L word.

 

She looks at Daryl and he’s looking at her with wide eyes, “You thought that was loving? Damn girl, we both fucked you like animals,” he says disbelievingly.

 

“No,” she tells him, softly shaking her head, “it was beautiful,” she says, turning to look both of them in the eye.

 

Rick nods his understanding and the intense look in his eyes lets Beth know that he gets it, he feels the same way. He needs her to be soft and she needs him to be rough with her sometimes, the same goes for Daryl, except he’s still so new to her. But Daryl seems to understand as well because he leans his head forward and presses a chaste kiss to her cheek.

  
Beth doesn’t know what the future looks like, doesn’t know how long she has to live but she does know that with both these men by her side, she feels pretty invincible.


End file.
